Wedding Blues
by Li'ain
Summary: Tomoyo has just got married but is unsure whether it was the right thing to do. Especially after a dance with an old aquaintance. TxT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heya. I'm back with more TxT! As always please r+r.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or it's characters. (Clamp do which is why the TxT hints are so had to find :( )I do own the character of Taro and the plot though.  
I don't own the song in this "Carry on Dancing" either. It belongs to Savage Garden.

Wedding Blues

Tomoyo walked out of the church to cheers from the friends and family of her and Taro-kun. She wore a beautiful white dress. It was sleeveless and clung to her slim torso but had a full skirt with ever enlarging ruffles. Her raven hair hung in loose curls upon her shoulders.

She turned to look at her new husband. He had bright blond hair which contrasted well with her own dark locks. He looked very dashing in his tux and his brown eyes sparkled with happiness. She thought back to Sakura's first impression of him, "You're such a picture perfect couple, Tomoyo-chan. I'm so happy for you."

She'd met him at her music college. He played the violin like a true master. He was sweet, kind, loved her like no other and yet... there had never been a spark. Tomoyo shook her head silently scolding herself for her silliness. Sparks only happened in books or films, not in real life.

She smiled at her guests, waved from the white carriage that would take them to the hotel and threw her bouquet.

Chiharu really wanted Yamazaki to hurry up and propose, so her and Sakura had made a plan for her to catch the wedding bouquet, giving her the opportunity to make numerous hints. Just as Tomoyo threw her flowers in the right direction Sakura's older brother, Touya , stepped forward to ask his sister something. Sakura gave a yell of pure frustration, "Onii-chan behind you."  
Touya surprised and startled spun around and instinctively grabbed at the object hurtling towards him. He caught it. His face turned bright red as he realized what he had done. Then his eyes clouded over. He dropped the bouquet and trudged off.

"Gomen, Chiharu. Maybe next time. I better go see if Touya's okay." Sakura said.  
"Why?"  
"He split up with his boyfriend, Yukito-san recently."  
"Oh why?"asked Chiharu eager for the latest gossip.  
"Yukito said he depended on Touya too much. That he'd been confused. He's been seeing Nakaru."  
Chirau looked awkward and quickly dashed off in case "Yamazaki needed her."

Tomoyo changed quickly into her new outfit. The after wedding party was to be a fairytale ball. It was another white gown in true fairytale style. It had big puffy sleeves. The skirt went out in the way old Victorian dresses used to. She quickly tied a few white ribbons into her long dark hair.

Taro walked into the room wearing a blue suit. Tomoyo couldn't help thinking he looked a bit silly the blue was just a little too bright, his shirt was a little too loose and his trousers flared just a bit too much. Tomoyo sighed, it was her being too picky..

"Shall we go down?"asked Taro breaking through her critical thoughts.  
"Sure."smiled Tomoyo taking the arm offered to her.

They strode down the stairs which led out into the huge patio surrounded by beautiful gardens . Tomoyo was pleased to hear awe-filled gasps of, "Don't they look perfect?" "You could believe they were from a fairytale!" They stepped outside and colored lanterns hung from strings above their heads. Everyone was glowing with happiness. The music started up and Tomoyo and Taro had their first dance has man and wife.

Tomoyo was ashamed to say she was bored. Taro kept staring deeply into her eyes but she constantly looked away afraid he could see what she was thinking which was "Why did I do this?" She remembered back...

"So, Tomoyo-chan will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" She'd felt the colour rise to her face. She'd asked for time to consider. Though Taro had looked annoyed he'd consented to her request. Tomoyo had looked for advise from her mother,who had said they were definitely perfect for each other. Tomoyo had been so unsure she'd even asked about the "spark". Her mother's response had been almost amused at her seemingly childish question, "True love doesn't actually exist, Tomoyo. It's compatibility that makes a marriage!"

Everyone that had been asked said, she should just marry him and stop being silly, they were clearly made for each other. So ignoring those nagging doubts she'd agreed. The wedding had been organized to the last flower yet enthusiasm had been hard to muster. And has she gazed at her supposed love she couldn't help but feel this marriage might only be perfect on the outside.

The dance finally ended and Tomoyo almost giggled at Taro's serious bow. She gave a brief smile and then went to find Sakura-chan. Sakura was wearing a pink dress similar to the won she'd worn for a school play about eight years ago. She ran over and gave Tomoyo a huge hug. "Congratulations. I'm so pleased for you." Tomoyo gave a weak smile and quickly asked for a private word. Sakura led her back inside the hotel.

She listened to Tomoyo's worries and gave a nod. After a seconds thought she responded, "I think you just have post-wedding blues. I mean you never seemed to feel like this before. Probably it has something to do with you guys only being twenty as well. I mean I'm the same age and such a commitment would scare me like... like a deer caught in the headlights. Not that you should worry, of course. Come on, you don't want to miss your own party. I'm sure you'll cheer up after the honeymoon," said Sakura with a wicked glint in her eyes. Tomoyo gave a shudder unnoticed by her best friend.

They went back to the lovely gardens and Syaoran quickly asked Sakura for a dance. Taking his hand, Sakura called out, "You should dance too or your guests will be disappointed." Tomoyo nodded but Taro-kun was already dancing with her mother. She sat on one of the various seats against the wall instead.  
"Congratulations." the person next to her murmured. She turned startled towards the man beside her.

He was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was more filled out than when she'd last seen him but... "Touya-san?"  
He smiled at her. "You remember me huh?"  
"Sure!" Tomoyo thought back to the days when she used to stare at him and love the way he looked like Sakura. Now she could see he'd become very handsome in his own right.  
"So how are you? Who'd you come with?" She frantically searched the party for Touya's date.  
"I came alone."  
"Oh." His voice sounded so sad somehow she felt a wave of pity. "Well you can't sit here all night! Come on give me a dance."  
"But you're the bride,"said Touya in mock astonishment.  
"So you can't refuse."  
He gave a little shrug of resignation and stood up. He offered his hand to her and Tomoyo felt a jolt of lightening at his touch.

_The moonlight...  
__Shines down interstellar beams  
__And the groove tonight  
__Is something more than you've ever seen  
__The stars and planets taking shape._

She suddenly could see just how magical this place was. The moonlight glittered and the stars shone. She looked at Touya who had been looking at her. His hair hung just slightly in his eyes. His suit was jet black and Tomoyo couldn't help thinking he looked much better than Taro. She suddenly felt really odd but in the most lovely way ever. She was aware of her skin touching Touya's, of their breaths in unison of how every time he spun her into his chest she could hear his heartbeat. He danced her away from the patio and over towards one of the gardens. It was covered in white roses and there was a little platform in the center. The smell was beautiful.

She looked into up to ask shouldn't they get back but she found he was leaning in. His eyes looked into hers. He came closer...closer...closer... and her lips felt fire!

_A stolen kiss has come too late  
__In the moonlight_

Tomoyo gave a little moan. It was wonderful. It was warm and fuzzy yet cool and refreshing all at once. She almost cried when he broke the contact. It was so much better than it had ever been with Taro. She shook her head in exasperation. She didn't want to think of him only Touya and how wonderful this new found euphoria was.

_Carry on, keep romancing,  
__Carry on, carry on dancing  
__In the moonlight  
__Carry on, keep romancing,  
__Carry on, carry on dancing _

Tomoyo knew that she should stop this. She was married. She couldn't fall for Touya. But somehow the moonlight seemed to have lighted a spark of rebellion within her. She couldn't stop not while they were in such a magical place. Not while this night felt like it had been set up just for them and their dance.

_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
__And if the clock strikes past midnight  
__The hope is gone  
__To move under... _

She couldn't think about what would happen after this dance. She didn't want it to end and to after to go and live that farce with Taro.

_In the moonlight  
__Carry on, keep romancing,  
__Carry on, carry on dancing  
__In the moonlight _

_Carry on, keep romancing,  
__Carry on, carry on dancing _

He spun her away from him and then stepped slowly towards her.  
_Move. Closer.  
_He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her nearer.  
_Passion. Stronger ._

Tomoyo's head told her it was time to end this. She had lost control though. Her body was reacting to Touya's like a magnet. He lent towards her again and anticipation welled up within her. She held her head up. Their lips joined and excitement lit up like wildfire all over her body. The kiss went deeper and deeper and ,without noticing exactly when, she and Touya suddenly felt like one body and one mind.

_There's a magic only two can tell  
__In the dark night  
__Ultra violet is a wicked spell  
__The stars and planets taking shape  
__A stolen kiss has come to late. _

Touya moved away suddenly. He sat on the platform and put his head in his hands."I'm sorry I shouldn't have... I didn't mean it's just you look so and i couldn't help it..." she sat beside him and took his hands away from his head, pulling him until he was forced to look at her.  
"It's okay. I could've stopped it too. But... but what'll we do?"  
"Do? Nothing. You have a husband now. You can't just run off on your wedding night with a guy you've had one dance with."  
"But..."  
"But?"  
"It felt so different with you to any way it's felt with Taro."  
"That's okay. It's just this night, this place. I mean you haven't seen me in years and even then barely spoke to me. You'll forget me once your back with your husband."  
Tomoyo flinched at that word for Taro. "At least let's finish our dance. We can always have that."

_In the moonlight  
__Carry on, keep romancing,  
__Carry on, carry on dancing  
__  
In the moonlight  
__Carry on, keep romancing,  
__Carry on, carry on dancing  
__Moving on... Moving all night _

They broke finally as the music ended. "Touya...I think I'm in love you."  
"After one dance?" his voice was gently mocking and his face grew impassive, "Trust me you're not." he turned and stared into the distance. He heard Tomoyo's soft shoes patter on the grass as she ran back. "To her real life," he thought, "Tomoyo-chan, I think I love you too."  
His hand closed around the white ribbon he'd taken from her hair as they had danced.

"I love you too."

A/N: This was originally going to be a one-shot but I think I'll actually write more chapters. Please tell me your opinion. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

Reviewer Response:

Sweet-sunflower: I know that's why I wasn't sure I wanted to desert them just yet.  
heartluv: Yey! Thanks for reviewing (every time). So I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
asga: Thanks for the compliment. Here's your next chapter.  
tenmon: I'm glad you find my idea interesting and I'll be careful to make this relationship as real as possible.  
Princess-confused: Yey. Thankies for the nice comments  
s+s 4ever XD: Well he might have been at the wedding or he might not. There's no particular reason to include him though. I know it's a popular fan pairing but I just have assumed he's still with Kaho for this story.  
L-chan: OMG it's so cool getting a review from you. I absolutely love Shadows. I am going to make the relationship a bit deeper as this is no longer a one shot. Thanks for your compliments.  
Sakuralilystars; Thankies for your review. Enjoy...

Chapter Two:

Tomoyo dashed back to her wedding party. What had she been thinking? Maybe Touya had been right, maybe it was just the magical quality to the evening. She tried to look normal as she returned to the main patio. Yet she couldn't help but feel that somehow everyone could see her mind like a thought bubble screaming, "I just kissed another guy at my own wedding reception."

Taro dashed up to her, "Tomoyo, are you okay? Where have you been? I was looking for you." She mumbled something about a walk and let him swing his arm around her. She leant into him. She felt warm and secure like a comfy chair. However it lacked the lightening style buzz that had erupted whenever she'd danced with Touya. Still different people make you feel different things. Perfectly normal.

They strode to the centre of the platform. Taro passed Tomoyo a glass of champagne and lifted one himself. "My wife and I would like to thank you all for attending our special day. This day will always be precious in our memories but I hope you also have managed to enjoy yourselves. I look forward to seeing you all again after the honeymoon."

Tomoyo flinched. The honeymoon. Two weeks spent alone together. He'd certainly find out. They were staying in this really rural hotel up north. No-one for miles except the hotel staff and other guests, it had been chosen for the chance of intimate talks. How am I going to hide it from him?

As Tomoyo started to pay attention she realised, the guests were leaving. Sakura walked past, gave her a pat on the arm and whispered, "I'm sure you'll be fine."  
"Now, they've finally left us in peace," Taro smiled, "I have a surprise for you!"  
"What?" asked Tomoyo suddenly excited.  
He gave a little whistle and a member of the staff at the hotel led out two white horses attached to an open carriage. They were beautiful and serene looking, not really fitting in with the discarded food and drinks.  
Taro stepped up to the carriage and offered his hand to Tomoyo. She grasped it and pulled herself up onto the carriage. They started to move and Tomoyo had to admit this was pretty romantic. Riding in a horse driven carriage under the stars. Except she couldn't help wishing it was Touya. Taro's hand closed on hers. "Tomoyo-chan, I always want you to realise how much I care for you and so I found this field," he said, gesturing to the rose filled field they were entering, "You remember don't you?"

At first Tomoyo thought he was mad but then she remembered. She'd been at the art gallery and staring at this painting of a white rose garden and two riders on white horses. Taro had come to see it with her once they started dating and had agreed with her statement that it looked like some romantic fairytale.

He had remembered and she couldn't help but be touched. Taro smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He was a good guy. Even if she didn't connect with him as well as she might. He would look after her. Touya was just a crush like a teenager might have. She'd forget about Touya soon enough and then there'd be no problems with Touy- Taro. There'd be no problems with Taro.

* * *

Touya scowled to himself as he lay in bed. He shouldn't have let that happen and yet…He saw Tomoyo's smiling face. Her hair flying around her. Her eyes somehow so mature and somehow still full of life. He was so confused. Oh well he'd have to get a good night's sleep for work tomorrow so he better try not to think of her. Funny how it was so easy to say and yet so hard to do he thought.

* * *

"Touya-san?"  
"Tomoyo, I've been thinking of you. I had to come get you."  
"Touya-san?"  
"I love you." He moved in and Tomoyo extended her face to him, ready for his kiss when suddenly Touya's face flickered away and was replaced by Taro's. Tomoyo flinched away from him as he came close. His eyes filled with hurt, "Why, Tomoyo-chan? We're married. We're together. I love you and you promised to love me. Why? Why? Why?"

Tomoyo's eyes sprang open. It was all just a dream. She gazed at her husband. He slept like a baby, his chest rising and falling slightly with each breath. His blond hair had fallen into his eyes but it just looked messy, not like Touya's. _Oh God, _she thought, _I'm a terrible person. I promised to love Taro all his life and yet here I am dreaming of another_. _I promised his happiness would come first and look at me. _She tried to console herself. _It'll be fine. Taro's happiness is my happiness too. I'll probably never even see Touya again and by the time I do I'll be over this juvenile crush._

By the time Taro got up he had no idea of Tomoyo's doubts. They'd arrived at the hotel late last night and hadn't had a good look around yet so they got dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. However when they entered the restaurant it was in a state of chaos. They sat down anyway and a quarter of an our later a harassed man with black curly hair and a big black moustache not to mention a beetroot red face rushed over to their table.

"Hello, I am Pierre. What would you like to order?" Taro recited the list he and Tomoyo had decided on when they'd first sat down.  
"Good, good. Me, I shall get it as quickly as I can."  
"How long do you think that would be?" queried Tomoyo who's stomach was starting to make odd noises.  
"I can not say, I'm afraid. Their was meant to be a new handyman arriving this morning who was going to wait the tables. Me, I have to cook and take the orders. I am not two men!"

A young man strode into the restaurant, looking bewildered. "I'm sorry I'm late. My train was held up." Tomoyo heard the voice and was suddenly glad she hadn't had any breakfast. She might have lost it. She turned slowly in her chair filled with as much dread as a condemned man and there he was standing right in front of her, "Touya-san."

A/N: Thanks for reading and please take the time to review, I really want to improve. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Reader response:

Sweet-sunflower- Thanks for reading. Yes, I do hope to develop Taro a bit more over the next few chapters and to let Tomoyo explore the past a bit but it may take a while.  
asga-Thanks for your continued support of my fic.  
heartluv- Sadly Tomoyo and Touya don't seem to think so. I hope you keep reading.  
Garbage- yey, thanks so much for your review. I'm afraid I wouldn't even know where to begin with a lemon but maybe someday. Glad I converted you to this pairing!

Please continue to read and review. Also if you want more info on this pairing please come visit my website: http/ Three:

Touya looked at Tomoyo and visibly flinched. _He must feel so awkward. I mean last time we spoke to him I confessed my love for him. _Tomoyo remembered his impassive face. He was just dancing and the kiss was just due to amazing atmosphere. He probably wanted to avoid the embarrassing situation as much as her. She glanced at Taro who was deeply interested in his paper and gave a little smile of relief that he hadn't notice her call to the man she'd prefer to keep anonymous.

"Ah, Touya, right? It's good you are finally here. Here is your apron. You can start immediately, no?" Pierre called to his new waiter. Touya pulled his head towards him, "Yes sir."

Tomoyo realised Touya would be the one to serve them. "Taro-kun, this will take ages. How about we go get breakfast in town?"  
"Are you mad? It will take longer to drive into town than to wait here."  
"Well, I'm not that hungry." said Tomoyo wincing as her stomach gave a huge rumble.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Oh nothing." replied Tomoyo airily thinking that her repeated efforts to leave might be more obvious than a couple of minutes of Touya serving them. Taro after giving her an odd glance returned to his paper.

Touya stood in the kitchen staring at the wall. Why was she here of all places in the world? She'd called to him in her melodic voice and his instinct had been to run over to her. He shook his head. It must be because she was married. _It's like when you see those big red buttons saying don't press _,he thought, _you never want to press them more._  
"Hey, Touya could you take these to table five?" The young waiter gave a nod, "but which table is five?"  
"Oh, of course. There's a beautiful woman with lovely black hair and some rich guy sitting there." he turned to prepare some pancakes for table three, "Didn't she call to you when you came in?" He heard the swing door waft into a closing position. "Ah, for the exuberance of youth."

The dark haired man clutched his tray tightly as he strode over to where Tomoyo sat…with her husband. Her husband. He repeated it to himself like a mantra. He finally reached there and quickly thrust the various dishes onto the table.

"Oi." yelled Taro as hot porridge was splashed into his lap, "What do you think you're doing. This was a new suit. I'll have you sacked." Tomoyo shocked at her spouse's change in temperament, placed her hand upon his, "Oh forgive him Taro-kun. We don't want any unpleasant incidents to blight our honeymoon, do we?"

Touya was almost sick at the sweet as syrup voice coming from Tomoyo's gentle mouth. She shouldn't look at that idiot like that.  
"Could we have a towel or something, please?"  
Touya turned to the raven haired woman, "huh?"  
"A towel to try off my husband, please?" She turned to him, giving the gentle smile he'd admired last night, (was it only then?) and he felt the resentment wash off him like water off a duck's back. He rushed for a towel banging into another table in his hurry.

As he searched the busy kitchen for something to wipe up the mess with he couldn't help but feel stupid. Was he really this infatuated so that he'd make a fool of himself to win another smile. It was like being a teenager aiming for Kaho's affections all over again.

Tomoyo watched as Touya brought over the towel and carefully cleaned up the porridge. He did it carefully so Tomoyo was shocked to see the look of distain on her husband's face. It made his well crafted face into an ugly eyesore. She let the moment pass without comment knowing she had to make this work.

Breakfast over Tomoyo asked if Taro would like to take a walk to explore the beautiful countryside they were surrounded by. "Tomoyo,chan," he said winding a stray strand of hair around his finger, "I wish I could but unlike you, I've more important things to do." Tomoyo stared at him, confusion plain upon her face, "But we're on honeymoon. Aren't we meant to spend time together?"  
"In fairytales maybe but I can't abandon my work you know."  
"Okay," smiled Tomoyo. She was finding it hard to prove she could be a wonderful wife and her crush on Touya was meaningless with Taro barely talking to her. Well that wasn't true. They'd talked. Tomoyo thought back since their reception had cleared up. They'd shared that moonlit ride but she'd been too wrapped in thought to say much and Taro wouldn't have wanted to spoil the romantic air to the evening with mere words.

Then they'd got their car to drive them here but Taro had been doing something on the laptop and Tomoyo hadn't wanted to bother him. Obviously he couldn't discard important work just for their wedding night and the couple had needed to sleep on arriving at the hotel. At breakfast he'd read the paper but he had to keep up with current affairs.

By this time Tomoyo had wandered out and was following a river. She came to a quaint little bench and took a seat. Staring into the waters she tried to remember what had attracted her to Taro because they'd never had in-depth conversations.

Flashback

"You should accept his offer, Tomoyo-chan, he seems to really care for you."

"I know, Rika," Tomoyo berated her friend, "but I don't think we'd have much in common."

Taro walked in radiating elegance. Rika with a quick nod of encouragement had exited quietly. Tomoyo wished she would stay then maybe taro wouldn't say what he was about to.

"Tomoyo-chan? I was hopi-"

"No, Taro-san, I'm sorry."  
"hear me out. I know you don't want to go out with me but I bought you something." He held out tickets to the Philharmonic Orchestra.  
"Taro-san, I couldn't possibly accept these."  
"It's alright. My dad runs a music business and he got them free. I've seen them perform, before so you may as well go. Maybe you could bring Rika-san?"

"Okay, I'll take them but thank you Taro-kun. No matter what you say, it's very generous."

She'd walked into the concert hall of her music college. There was normally no-one rehearsing there at this time of year so she often went for a little privacy. This time however, someone was on the stage.

A lone figure, blond hair glistening under the bright stage lights. He was playing the violin with swift elegant strokes so the instrument didn't seem like an inanimate object but a living part of Taro-san. She'd never seen any man so handsome and he'd looked up at her, his blue eyes were like beautiful windows into a wonderful soul. He noticed her yet as he lowered his arm, "Don't stop," she pleaded, "It's so beautiful." He'd smiled and played on for ages.

**End flashback**

Tomoyo smiled. That was how she'd ended up going out with him. On every single date he'd been sweet and attentive but as he became more involved in his father's business those meetings had grown sparser. Just before he proposed he's started snapping at her when they eventually had gone out. When she'd asked him in a hurt voice why he'd blamed it on stress. _Do I only love him when he plays_, she wondered, _Do I even love him then? Is it just an urge to hear his beautiful music?_

She shook her head. There was obviously many reasons she loved him. She wandered back to Taro at around three o' clock but finding him still busy decided to go and read in the sunshine. As she sat she heard a quiet tune played by a piano. The song sounded familiar and so she crept nearer the source of the music. She saw an open window and peeked in.

There sat Touya playing away his head bent over the keys. Tomoyo nodded in time to the song and suddenly placed it as one she'd sung as a child, Just in time to join in the chorus,

In the gentle night,  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams.

Touya looked up startled by her voice. Though he did not look away from the gentle lips, letting each note flow as natural as breathing, he continued to play until the final note. He then stood up, "was there anything you wanted?"  
"Just to find out what song you were playing, that's all. You play brilliantly."  
"Thank-you but it's just a hobby." He made as if to leave but she reached into the room, grasping his arm. "Touya-san, I know I said some stupid things the other day and I want to apologise. I don't want you to feel awkward every time we meet. I didn't mean any of it, really. I am happy with Taro."

Touya nodded. It was what he had to known to be the truth yet somehow it hurt him to hear it.  
"I hope we can be friends anyway," Tomoyo asked, her quizzical tone breaking his reverie.  
"Of course," he smiled, "I'd be glad to."

And with that Tomoyo left him, unable to help regretting her lie. I'll make it true. I'm going to make Taro spend time with me and that will put an end to these ridiculous feelings. At least Touya probably felt better.

Taro looked up from his laptop as she entered, giving her a brief greeting before resuming his typing. "Taro?"  
"What is it?"  
"Would you mind playing for me?"  
"Playing?"  
"Your violin."  
"Oh," he gave an absent minded shrug, "I didn't bring it. Now," he strode other to her, "I'm sorry to say, five star hotels don't come cheap. I have to keep my company running"  
"But Taro?"  
"Why don't you go for a horse ride or something? I'll see you at dinner." and he actually steered her out of the room. Tomoyo felt spots of indignation rise to her cheeks. She let it slide however and merely bid her husband goodbye and went to harness a horse.

They were beautiful creatures and she quickly selected a white mare, a beautiful creature remising of the horses who had pulled her carriage in the field. The stable mastercommended her choice telling her all about the horse and it's pedigree. Seeing one of the other guests, he beckoned to someone beyond Tomoyo's line of vision, "Come, help this young woman saddle up, will you?"

Touya strode into view, "Why are you everywhere?" she asked only half-joking.  
"My job is basically skivy to everyone else who works here." He gave a grimace then his face lit up, "I knew if you went riding you'd pick White Lightening."  
"Is that her name?"  
"Yes, she's a real beauty isn't she?"

She looked so beautiful and dignified sitting gracefully upon her horse, her long hair flying down her back, her face near as pale as the horse she rode. She mumbled something that Touya couldn't make out.  
"What?"  
"Would you like to come with me?" she repeated, hoping her shyness wasn't too obvious.  
"Of course. Wait one second, I just need to ask for a break." He dashed back into the stables and soon returned leading a black horse and they set off.

_What was I thinking? The aim was to avoid Touya not go riding with him._ The problem was she couldn't stop glancing at him, his hazelnut hair hanging in his lovely eyes. He turned to her and she blushed and looked away but he merely suggested, they sit a while on this hill to give the horses a breather.

They chatted for a while about everything under the sun. Tomoyo smile, they liked the same books and both harboured the secret habit of still watching Saturday morning cartoons when no-one was about. Tomoyo gave an involuntary shiver as the wind whipped her bare shoulders. Touya pitying her took of his jacket and placed it over his shoulders. "Better?" he asked his breath tickling her ear. She nodded not trusting herself to speak.

He leant nearer still about to kiss her but she jumped up nad he realised guiltily that he shouldn't have done it. She'd made it clear she could never feel like that for him and he had no right to make idiot attempts to win her around. "I better be getting back. I enjoyed today. Keep the jacket." and with that he rode off without turning back.

Tomoyo touched her faxce hwere his breath had rested on her and gave a helpless sigh, "This is hopeless. I could've sworn he was going to kiss me and he was just lending me his jacket. He must think me an disloyal fool."


	4. Chapter 4

Reader Response:

saiwarrior: I agree there's just too much SxS. I discovered TxT the same way.  
heartluv: Here it is and maybe they'll get even closer.  
asga: Well I will not give away chapter secrets. -  
Margo-chan: I'm so glad you liked it.  
Cal refletor: I guess no-one has very high expectations of poor Touya. This inspired the next chapter. Have a cookie.

**Chapter Four**

Tomoyo strode into the dining room at about seven o'clock. She'd only just got back from riding and had rushed straight to the dinner. Therefore she was surprised when Pierre had accosted her at the entrance. "Suzuki-san? A table has been prepared for you and your husband. Come right this way."

Tomoyo followed the chef to a little room connected to the usual restaurant. The light was low and Tomoyo felt her eyes drawn to the high window. The moonlight was streaming through. Upon the table was a plain white table cloth and placed in the centre were two silver candlesticks. The new wife smiled as she sat on the exquisite wooden chair Pierre had pulled out for her. He poured some wine and discreetly departed after mentioning Taro would join her as soon as possible.

Tomoyo looked at the red wine in it's beautiful yet fragile glass. She gave a small smile of gratification as she noticed the small pink and purple petals scattered against the snow white cloth. Taro had many romantic ideas it was true and it was the small ideas that made her feel loved. She took a tiny sip of her wine and relaxed.

An hour later Pierre entered. "Suzuki-san has called down with apologies for his lateness. There has been problems with the New York branch. Me, I did not quite understand but he says you may begin." Tomoyo nodded. She was hungry but she didn't want to ruin this chance to spend time with Taro. "That is fine. I'll wait. Thank-you."  
"Once he comes in. Just send for me."

Three hours later. Tomoyo had refilled her own wine a number of times. _He's not coming. He might come as soon as I leave. _Tomoyo had given in and ordered herself food long ago but she'd still saved room. Just in case. She stared up at the night's sky and her mind wandered back to her wedding night. She tried not to think of it. Instead she recited the four times tables. She heard the door creak open. Taro had come!

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me." came an irritated voice. It was too low for Taro.  
"Touya-san?"  
"What are you still doing here? The restaurant closes at ten."  
"I'm waiting for Taro."  
"But Pierre made up your order already."  
"Well I thought Taro would come soon so I ordered anyway."

Touya's expression softened, "Tomoyo-chan, Taro-san rang down about two hours ago to say he wouldn't be able to come." His brow furrowed in concentration, "Something about the trees in New York."  
Tomoyo giggled despite herself.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I guess I may as well go to bed then."  
Touya's mouth opened in astonishment, "You mean you stayed here all evening by yourself?"  
"Yes," said Tomoyo clutching on to her dignity.  
"And you didn't finish one bottle of wine?"  
"Did you expect me to get drunk?" asked Tomoyo in mock disdain.  
"No. You are far too much a lady for that, Tomoyo-sama however I, uncouth man that I am, propose to finish that bottle and hopefully you'll join me."

They sat for a long time chatting aimlessly and finishinga couplemore bottles. Maybe it was the wine or the setting but they found themselves opening up to each other like flowers in blossom.  
"So, Touya-san have you no other ambitions above being an odd jobs man?"  
"It's not an ambition but I take work where I find it and it's not bad. Plus I may be an odd job man but I'm a five star odd job man."  
"But it can't pay well and you're obviously intelligent."  
"Well we can all guess you judge a man by his bank balance?"  
"Excuse me." Tomoyo was genuinely hurt.  
"Well look at your husband. Mr. One thousand credit cards."  
"That's not why I married him."

Touya's smile was a perfect mixture of teasing and taunting, "Prove it."  
"I don't know how."  
"Have any of your boyfriends that have not been wealthy?"  
Tomoyo blushed. " See? I knew I was right."  
"It's not fairMother sent meto posh schools when I was at the dating age. But I will prove it."  
"You can't!" smirked Touya in triumph.  
"I may be kind of quiet but I never back down from a challenge," said Tomoyo with a small smile.  
"Wha?" started Touya but had to break off due to the raven haired beauty launching herself at him. Her lips were like fire which seemed to catch on his own mouth and rush down to his belly.

He pushed her off though his gyt instinct told him to hold her close. Her blue eyes sparkled in victory. "Well, Touya-san, do you believe me?"  
"Sure I believe you. I also believe you've had a little too much to drink."  
Pink tinted her beautiful pale cheeks. "I have haven't I? I can't believe I did that. I can't hold drink very well, I'm afraid. I better go to bed. I'm sorry Touya-san." She stood up and left him sitting on the carpeted floor.

_I was just joking I didn't expect her to react like that. Was it just too prove a point? Just the alcohol? Or was it real? He shook his head. His destiny was unrequited love. Like Kaho, like Yukito and if he wasn't careful Tomoyo. Don't get too close. That was his rule. It was better that way. He didn't know it but the sight of him dejectedly clearing Tomoyo's dinner and the wine bottles would've made her heart ache._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know this is short but hey better a short update than none at all right? Hope you enjoy it and please keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
